


You Are The Love Of My Life

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love Letters, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's Day drabble.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Love Of My Life

You Are The Love Of My Life  
by T'Pree  
Amanda/Sarek

 

Dear Sarek,

You are the love of my life. Oh, I know love is not logical. The day you came into my life was the most wonderful day that God has blessed me with yet. You swept me off my feet in a matter of seconds. Never did I believe that we would be here together, parted and never parted, always and never touching and touched.

You are my heart, my world, my everything. I don't know what I would do without you. My heart is filled with so much happiness and that happiness is being with you. With all my heart, mind and soul, I love you, my husband. Happy Valentine's Day.

Amanda


End file.
